


Worries

by Oh_Toasty



Series: Trans Characters [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Homosexuality, Lesbian Jessica, Trans Female Character, Trans Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is worried that her brother won't accept her for who she is, a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worries

Coming up behind Jessica, Sam laid a kiss on her mouth. She spun and pulled Sam in tight, inhaling deeply. "Have you invited your brother over for Christmas?" Jessica asked looking up into Sam's eyes. 

When Sam shook her head Jessica asked, "Why not? You promised me I'd be able to meet him!" 

"I'm scared," Sam informed her. "I never told Dean about my transition. He doesn't even know why Dad kicked me out. He thinks I left for college. What if he hates me too?" 

Jessica grabbed her girl friends face pulling her down for a slow kiss. Against Sam's lips she muttered, "If Dean hates you then he's not a real brother to you. Now go call him before you can work yourself up over it." 

"Will you be there with me while I call," Sam asked quietly her eyes pleading. 

"Of course," Jessica reassured her instantly grabbing Sam's hand. 

Slowly, with shaking hands, Sam pulled out her cell phone and clicks on Dean's contact. Jessica leaned over and steadied her hands as they listened to the ringing. Finally on the last ring, the phone was picked up. 

"Hello, Sammy," Dean responded sounding breathless. "What's up?" 

"Hey Dean," Sam responded deepening her voice more than usual so she still sounded like her former male self. 

"Why are you so out of breath?" "I was, um, jogging!" Dean said, scrambling for an excuse. 

For once Sam decided to let it slide and opted to bring up the reason she'd called, "So Jess and I wanted to invite you over for Christmas and you're welcome to bring that Cas girl you said you're dating. However-" 

Dean cut her off, "I'd love to come but there's something I need to tell you first." 

"Actually I was about to say that I needed to tell you something first." Sam said as Jessica let out a small chuckle. "I'd prefer to go first, just so it's out in the open." 

Dean responded instantly "Alrighty then, tell me whatever you want. I've got all day. Actually that's not true I have work at five as Cas just reminded me but you get the point." 

"Let's start off with the reason I left home. It wasn't just because of college Dad kicked me out for another reason. I told him I wanted to transition, that I'm really a girl." Sam rushed through the words her hand gripping Jessica's tightly. 

Calmly, Dean inquired, "So, did you ever transition, I'm assuming you did and this was your way of warning me?" 

"Well yeah, aren't you upset?" Sam wondered trying to wrap her head around the lack of reaction. 

"No, why would I be? I've met plenty of Trans people and they're all happier now then they were before. Your my little, bro-sister I guess, that's all I want for you, for you to be happy." 

"I am happy," Sam sniffled as tears of joy streaked her cheeks. "What did you want to tell me?" 

Chuckling Dean replied, "I was just going to say that I'm bisexual and that Cas is a man not a woman. Hope it's still okay for me to bring him to Christmas?" "It's fine, you can bring anyone you want here." Sam said smiling as wide as he could.


End file.
